


PewDieCry One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically just a collection of short stories about PewDieCry. Some full-on shipping, some just being close friends.Most of these were written back in, say, 2016? I decided I would add them here only because people seemed to like them on Wattpad. Here's the link to the originals, if you wanna take a look at them: my.w.tt/snrfQm5nl4
Relationships: ChaoticMonki | Cryaotic & Felix Kjellberg, ChaoticMonki | Cryaotic/Felix Kjellberg
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Welcome to this mess that is "PewDieCry One-Shots!" Before you ask, no I do not want Felix and Marzia to break up. And yes, this is all just for fun and not meant to attack anyone mentioned in these pieces.

I want to warn you that most of these were written in 2016-2017, so they are most likely either very basic or very cringey. If you wish to stop reading after hearing this, feel free to run now.

I've decided to also rewrite many of the older stories, as I just can't handle them in their current state. The originals can be found [here](my.w.tt/snrfQm5nl4) if you really wanna see them.


	2. Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one hurts me. It's the first ever fanfic I ever wrote. It's..it's weird how proud of this I was. I'm sorry y'all this has to be shared. If you honestly want to see the original, I'll put the WattPad link somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My young self decided Cry's text is in italics, with his thoughts in bold. Also, it's all Cry's POV, because of course it is. I'm changing the text a lot, as it's just really crusty leaving it the way it is. It's kinda short, but I really just can't do this anymore.

"_I don't think this is a good idea anymore..._" I said worriedly, looking down slightly.

"C'mon," Felix answered, smiling a little, "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

I looked back up, staring into his eyes. He smiled brightly and put his arm over my shoulders.

"_Okay, I'll do it. But on one condition._" I stated, trying not to let my nervousness get to me.

Felix took his arm off my shoulders, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"_You can't.._" I paused for a second, not sure if I should tell him, "_You can't take any pictures of me. At all. No matter what._" I grinned slightly, waiting for his reaction.

He had a semi-shocked expression on his face. "But Cryyy," He said in a begging voice, "What if I wannaaa?"

"_I said no, Felix. No means no, and that's final. My identity has, and will always be, a secret._" I nervously shifted while speaking, the situation starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

"Fiiine," He huffed out jokingly, crossing his arms, "Whatever makes you happy, Cry."

I smiled slightly at him. "_Are you sure you're ready? I mean, we can just..not do this._"

Felix uncrossed his arms. "You kidding? I've been waiting FOREVER for this!"

I sighed, and slowly started reaching towards me mask. **'What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if I'm not what he thought I would be?'** I stopped, just lightly gripping the bottom of my mask. "_Listen, no matter what, promise you'll still love me?_"

His expression is full of confusion. "Of course. Why the Hell wouldn't I?"

I sighed, trying to gather all of my courage, before closing my eyes and taking the mask off. I waited a couple seconds before opening my eyes. Felix had this surprised, yet excited expression on his face. "_Is..is something wro-_" He cut me off.

"You never told me you were a model! How DARE you keep those gorgeous looks from me!?"

I stared at him, mouth slightly agape. My face felt as if it was on fire. "_Felix, I.. What??_"

He gave me a serious look. "You heard me, you dumbass. You're fucking beautiful."

I stood there, still just staring at him. "_I.. You.. What the fuck? Believe me, I'm not. Just a simple man doing simpl-_"

"Oh shut up you hot piece of ass." He grabbed my face, staring right into my eyes. "You look great, stop it."

I looked away from him, my face as red as a tomato. "_Yea, okay, I get it, please stop..._"

He lightly kissed me, causing my face to somehow heat up more. He let go, and I looked right back into his eyes. He pulled away, both of us smiling a bit. "There, now stop being such a downer and relax."

"_Only if you promise to do it again~_" I said with a chuckle, him blushing a little at my response.


	3. Discontinued Forever

As you all know, Cryaotic has been recently outted as a pedophile, as well as just a disgusting human being in general. And due to all this, I will not be updating this book at all anymore. I do not wish to be linked to that man anymore. Whilst I did enjoy reworking the old stories and all that, I cannot keep doing it while also knowing I am indirectly supporting a damn monster.

However, I will still be trying my best to write stories based on things I am currently interested in. Hopefully those of you who actually stuck around after I posted this book enjoy all the other things I have to post here.

Thank you for reading at least the bit of story I had put here, and I hope you all stick around to see what chaos I happen to think up next. 

~Ryan


End file.
